The Queen and King Of Hearts
by TalkingToTulips
Summary: Coda from 'The King Of Hearts And The Queen of Spades' What happened after Klaus and Caroline snuck away from the wedding feast?... Rated M for wedding night activities that don't include packing for the honeymoon. Set between Chapter 20 and 21


**Here it is! The coda from Chapter 20 of The King Of Hearts And The Queen Of Spades! Enjoy!**

**Turn back if you are young and impressionable, for this is an M rated chapter. **

* * *

"Sooner or later, they're going to notice that we're missing. We are the guests of honour, after all." Caroline informed Klaus in a matter of fact tone as he led her into his rooms and shut the door. The King didn't respond to this, and made sure the door was shut tightly before locking it. The maids would get in with the keys the next morning, as had been the plan, but for now, the royal couple were unavailable to the world. As he discarded the key on an end table, Caroline looked around the outer rooms. Klaus had always had these rooms, even since he was just a prince, as was adamant to not move once he was crowned. The walls were paneled with tinted mahogany to keep the heat and comfort in, instead of the cold and clinical stone walls that made up most of the palace. There was only one window, and it was a skylight. The only other light in the room came from the lit fireplace where she and Nik had played cards a couple times and enjoyed the warmth of the fire. It was roaring tonight, crackling away.

Caroline had only been here once or twice, and even then, she'd never been in his bedroom. The thought made her blush, which was ridiculous but had been drummed into her after years at court. It was improper for a unmarried woman to enter a man's room. Not that woman didn't, a couple names came to mind, but Caroline was not the sorts to risk her reputation on the off chance that someone would spot her there. The privacy they'd got in the outer chamber always sufficed, they were lovers not conspirators. Her fingers moved along the table that sat in the off centre, finding the champagne that someone had placed there. Like she needed to be anymore intoxicated tonight, Caroline thought to herself. People seemed to make sure the bride always had a glass of..whatever in her hand and each sip made her a little more giggly. It seemed appropriate but her head had cleared in the last couple of minutes since they'd escaped the hall, the party barely noticing. Caroline moved her hand to the neck of the bottle and turned it to read the label, it was an old vintage from France. Better not drink it then, she thought to herself, drinking champagne that wasn't made in the country you ruled on your wedding night seemed rude.

Her beverage related thoughts were cleared from her mind by the feeling of Klaus' lips against her shoulder, which were bare apart from the tiny sleeves of her wedding dress. She smiled and let go of the bottle, one of her hands moving to knit her fingers with her husband. She felt his wedding ring against her skin, it wasn't cold but the feeling of the slippery gold against her flesh was nice. Reminded her. He squeezed her hand and then let go, his fingers trailing up her arms and the satin of her dress before reaching the top where he played with the zip. "I believe I made a promise earlier today." He commented as Caroline's own hands came up to start plucking the pins that were keeping her hair in its elegant style away. Her hair began to fall away, though her tiara stayed firmly in place due to her mother's expert styling and she brushed it to the side of her neck that Nik wasn't peppering with kisses.

"I'm glad that you're not going to disappoint." She told him in a smile, humming at the feeling of his lips against her skin. His hands moved from playing with her zip to her hips so he could turn her to face him. Caroline giggled as he slowly took the tiara from her head and set it aside with the mass of pins and hair slides she'd deposited on the side. To them, the tiara was as insignificant as the pins. Titles and trinkets didn't matter as of this moment. His fingers combing through her hair a few times to brush it from her face. Klaus then took his wife's lips for his own and she complied humbly, returning the kiss. The kiss moved up in pace and passion as the moments passed until Caroline's hands moved themselves to Klaus' jacket and pushed it off. It stayed on the floor the rest of the night.

Caroline didn't remember how she and Klaus got to the next room in his apartment, his bedroom, but she was glad. By this point, she already rid Nik of his tie and waistcoat, which had joined the suit jacket on the floor, and was now undoing the buttons of his shirt. It was usually be a very simple task, but her husband was making it a lot harder by sucking on her neck and throat, pulling moans and hums of pleasure from Caroline's throat. She was still in her dress, but had kicked off her shoes a few minutes ago. As much as she just wanted to shrug out of the gown, Nik had made a promise and he had to stick to it. His lips were currently working their magic and she couldn't bring herself to stop him.

Eventually his fingers returned to the zip and began to pull it down her back, or what part of her back that wasn't bare to the low back design. The zip fitted comfortably to the bottom and he moved the sleeves around from her shoulders to push the dress down her body. The dress had been too tight to wear any corset or such, so that left her in some underwear and a lace garter that Rebekah had given her with a wink. She barely had a second to blush about her bare body, realizing that she shouldn't be in such a state, but couldn't help it. Caroline was about to step out of the dress, when she was scooped up from the mess of fabric by her husband, causing her to giggle and press her lips to his as he deposited her on the bed. The sheets weren't a luxurious silk or like the stain Caroline had, they were a soft, warm cotton. Her head hit the pillows and she blushed once more when she heard a low groan come from her husband. She wrapped one arm loosely around his neck as the other pushed his white shirt off and it fell to the floor, their lips still connected like their very lifeline.

Caroline wasn't very versed in sex, she knew the basics and what she'd picked up from gossip with ladies, but she remained completely untouched and virginal in that aspect, as was required for a woman of her status and now a Queen. Decorum had stopped her ever asking, ever discovering whether Nik was as innocent as her. Men could do what they please, for Kings, it was advised, expected but she'd never once heard of him take a mistress or a lover. Everyone probably assumed that was her title. She didn't even care now, they were married, Nik would respect his vows as much as she would. Even if it would mean two very different things if either of them did. If he strayed, there would be no backlash except Caroline's heartache and hatred. If she betrayed him, she would be stripped of her titles, and most likely imprisoned for the rest of her life. The inequality annoyed Caroline, but she knew that neither scenario would ever present itself to her. She had absolute faith in Nik, if he had waited a year and half to marry her, he wouldn't discard that so easily.

Her fingers weaved themselves down his skin, smiling against his lips as she acquainted herself with his body, a body that she'd cuddled against and stood beside but had never touched in such an intimate, inquisitive fashion. His body was firm, as to be expected of a King who'd been raised to be perfectly healthy and the pinnacle of fitness in case it is needed, but not so much that it became distancing and intimidating. She took time to draw the edges of Nik's abs with her fingertips and outline his hipbones, before moving the hand up his back and into his hair. The other arm remained loose around his neck to keep him close and their lips continued to brush, nothing was rushed or desperate between them. They didn't even have to speak to each other to know what was going to happen next, what the other needed.

This went on for a few minutes, and their wandering hands varied in activities but their lips remained joined. Before very long, Caroline's underwear was pulled and thrown off to accompany the clothes on the floor, after being tugged off as slowly as Nik could bring himself to. He kissed down the valley of her chest and her flat, slightly toned abdomen as the last garment made its way down her legs and was promptly okay. He was slow and patient with every touch, making sure she was okay with everything he did. He'd only just taken his hand away from her breast, leaving her whining her disappointment. He chuckled and nipped affectionately at her hipbone, causing her to smirk and lick her swollen lips. In the last few minutes, she had seemed to have forgotten her blushing and stammering attitude that resembled a schoolgirl, and taken over by lust and passion.

Caroline gripped onto the sheets and closed her eyes when he nipped again at the other hipbone but slowly, letting his teeth scrap the skin. She sat up a couple seconds later, suddenly impatient, and began to push down his trousers. His response was to take her wrist and lightly push them into the pillows as he led her back down to the mattress, their lips joining at the same time he moved his hips against her. She grumbled wordlessly against his lips but the whimper of pleasure drowned it out. He chuckled and used one hand to keep her wrists together against the pillows as the other pulled off any remaining clothing from his body. Caroline kept his lips busy and returned the favour for her hips by gently scraping her teeth against his bottom lip. There was a soft whisper against her lips that sounded like 'you're sure?'. Caroline just rolled her hips towards his once more and kissed him.

She bit her own lip to push a cry back down her throat when he entered her for the first time, there was no real pain, just discomfort that she knew would pass in a few moments. Her chest heaved with her heavy breath in the silence, moonlight filtering into the room through the opened curtains that they'd forgotten to shut. Halfway through the room, the orange glow of the fireplace mixed with the white, pure moonlight to highlight the shadows of the lovers' face to each other as Nik kissed his wife's forehead, her eyes closed as she took him in. There was only a few precious, stolen moments like this one before Caroline kissed Nik once more and rolled her hips again, signalling she was ready and letting out a groan at the feeling of being closer than she'd ever been with the man she'd married before. He pressed a trail of kisses from the spot on her forehead.

Slowly but surely, they built a rhythm together. Caroline's hand cupped Nik's bicep and he cradled her hip to pull another moan from them both. The only communication was a broken chain of groans and moans coming from the pair of them, and their lips joining us at random intervals from their missions to kiss every inch of skin that they could, so unspoken competition to shower the other in more affection. After years of knowing that this was eventually where they would end up, no question of it looking back, they didn't know what to say but enjoy the moment whilst it was theirs. Whilst titles and tiaras didn't matter, where there was no decorum or protocol or traditions, not a royal duty or responsibility in sight. Just two people who were just ready in every shape, way and form to be together for the rest of their lives.

They both came together.

After their breaths and whispering each other's names and their kisses had slowed, had simmered to a cooler temperature, their skin cooled and the night began to seize the newlyweds for itself. Klaus kissed Caroline's forehead, her nose, her swollen lips before rolling onto the mattress with her still coddled in his arms. His fingers flitted up and down her spine in feather light brushes of an artist and a sketchpad. Caroline continued to breathe slowly and kissed his chest as he pulled the covers of the two of them. Her brain was still mostly endorphins and a cloud of pleasure but she tucked her head into Nik's shoulder and he pushed away her hair from her face with a smile. "I love you." She muttered gently.

"I love you more." He replied, knowing she was too sleepy and satisfied to argue this time.


End file.
